Kaleido Star Episódio Zero
by The Phoenix Feather
Summary: Todos sabemos que a iniciativa foi do Kalos, mas o Kaleido Star não seria o que é hoje sem a presença de um de seus artistas, cuja história vocês conhecerão agora. Leiam e comentem... Obrigada! Rating poderá mudar, se assim for conveniente.
1. Prólogo

_O Kaleido Star não pertence à autora, mas já vai começar!_

_Quando lerem fics, tenham paciência com possíveis erros dela e não fiquem próximos da tela._

**Sai daqui seu avoado. Só porque achei que você precisava de atenção, não precisa invadir minha nota da autora e me difamar perante os leitores.**

_Tá, desculpa, mas a história é minha. E é tudo culpa do Fool._

**Veltchaninov pertence ao romance O Eterno Marido de Fyodor Dostoievsky. Também não é meu.**

* * *

><p>Esta é uma história como qualquer outra. Alguns diriam ser o destino; outros, que os homens deturpam o destino e escrevem sua própria história. Esta é uma história azul e vermelha, de liberdade e repressão, de amor e ódio, submissão e rebeldia.<p>

Essa é a história daqueles chamados de tolos por lutarem por suas convicções, mesmo que isso lhes trouxesse severas conseqüências.

Essa é a história da águia que se firmou num ambiente hostil e do cisne que quebrou o gelo eterno para trilhar um caminho desconhecido.

Sou Fool, o espírito do palco. Permita-me guiá-lo nessa jornada através do tempo e do espaço.

Era uma vez...

* * *

><p>Paris, 1980.<p>

_Neve. Muita neve. Estou correndo não sei do quê ou porquê. Meus braços estão pesados. Minhas pernas tornam-se dormentes. Estou entorpecido. Mas não paro. A neve me fere, mas não paro._

_Por que não paro?_

- Acorde, acorde príncipe encantado, está com sono?- Aquela voz de novo. Aquela criatura de novo. O Espírito do palco... Ninguém mandou minha mãe ler o Fantasma da Ópera para mim antes de dormir durante a minha infância, agora sofro as consequências. Virei-me na cama para deparar-me com aquele olho amarelo me fitando, o outro estava coberto pela máscara. - Vamos, levante-se dessa cama e vamos procurar umas garotas para eu espiar... E é claro, uma parceira de verdade para você...

- Você não tem algo mais útil para fazer não? Porquê você não as procura sozinho?- Respondi, ainda sonolento. Era a terceira noite seguida que eu passava com o mesmo sonho. Levantei-me lentamente e olhei o horário. E estou atrasado. É sempre assim. E justo no teste do siberiano mal encarado. Corri a vestir uma camisa e um paletó, estava ventando lá fora. Passei a mão em meus cabelos, não daria tempo de pentear. Peguei minhas coisas e corri.

- Para que tanta pressa, ele não morde. Ou você acredita nas histórias de que russos comem criancinhas americanas?- ele comentou, calmamente. Eu o estrangularia se pudesse nessas horas.

- Resposta dispensável, você não acha Fool? Tudo isso é culpa sua, não preciso nem dizer, não é?- Eu disse, ofegante. Ficáramos discutindo uma técnica sobre a qual ele não queria comentar no momento, mas insistia que eu precisava encontrar um parceiro para realizar.

Finalmente cheguei ao auditório designado. O personagem que eu deveria representar era, no mínimo, complicado. Seu nome era Alexei Ivanovitch, ou Veltchaninov, como o autor refere-se a ele durante a trama. Sua história era composta por dramas, uma doença que o acometia de vez em quando, levando o a crises que por pouco não tiravam-lhe a vida, e descobria que tivera uma filha com a esposa de um amigo, que voltara para infernizar sua vida. Tudo ótimo, muito fácil. Sabia cada fala de cabo a rabo. Até um sotaque russo meia-boca consegui aprender. Mas o que me esperava era digno de revolta.

- Cheguei! Posso subir ao palco? - Peguntei ao professor. Na realidade, nem o oficial ele era. O outro ficara doente e ele surgira como substituto. Foi expulso da URSS por razões que devem ser imperdoáveis. Aquela gente não faz essas coisas por menos.

- Não, senhor Brass. Não pode.- O eslavo comentou com sua voz soturna e calma.- Chamei-o pelo menos três vezes. O senhor não se manifestou. Onde está sua disciplina? Saiba que esse teste não se repetirá, e que o senhor está automaticamente reprovado. Alguma pergunta?

Eu não consegui dizer nada. Ele não podia fazer isso, podia? O que lhe custava deixar que eu fizesse a prova depois de todos? Apenas sentei-me numa das poltronas no fundo do auditório e fiquei a observar meus colegas a atuar. Claire tinha talento, e a personagem a favorecia. Ela era Belle, do famoso La Belle et la Bête. Sua atuação transparecia perfeitamente a jovem assustada pela Besta que encarcerara seu pai. E depois Cynthia, a Pequena Sereia, que se desfaz em espuma por não ter coragem de assasinar seu amado. Hércule amedrontaria a todos com sua interpretação de Drácula. E eu ficaria aqui... Reduzido ao cara que conversa com um espírito imaginário.

- Que cara é essa? Você não deveria estar ali na frente com todo mundo?- Jean me perguntou, com seu leve sotaque italiano. Escorreguei em minha poltrona e coloquei os pés sobre a da frente.

- Fui proibido de me apresentar.- Comentei, ajeitando-me novamente quando percebi que o russo me encarava com seus olhos cor de cascalho. Logo os testes terminariam e ele dispensaria a todos.- Você não deveria estar na sua aula?

- Sua mãe nos dispensou mais cedo. Ela acabou a teoria mais rápido do que previra. Não posso dizer que estou surpreso, pois todos ficam fascinados com sua explicação e não abrem as bocas. - Ele riu. Sim, minha mãe tinha essa habilidade, não poderia negar. - E agora, o que acontece?

- Para ser sincero amigo, nem eu mesmo sei...

* * *

><p>Após o fim das aulas resolvemos sair todos juntos da academia. Hércule comentou que o meu carrasco teria ido conversar com a diretoria. Provavelmente era sobre mim, julgando pelo fato de ele também ter visto minha mãe na sala quando foi dizer ao pai que iríamos para a torre. Uma brisa boa soprava, alegrando meu fim de tarde. Subimos ao último andar, de onde se enxergava Paris em todo seu esplendor. Ninguém tocava no assunto, mas todos pensavam nele, o que tornava a atmosfera do nosso passeio, cujo propósito era esfriar a cabeça, tensa.<p>

- O que... Vocês acham que vai acontecer agora? - Era Cynthia. Ela odiava esse clima, odiava o silêncio. Quando vim para Paris, devido à uma transferência do meu pai pelo consulado Americano, ela foi uma das primeiras a me ajudar, apresentando-me aos outros. Ela adorava o trampolim e vivia me apresentando técnicas novas. Sempre foi muito insistente, e foi quem me apresentou também ao trapézio.

_- Foi bom? - A garotinha de cachos louros e olhos cor de mel perguntava, após realizar um lindo salto. - Você não estava prestando atenção né Aaron? Já cansou de me assistir, seu chato?- Ela reclamou, fazendo uma careta emburrada, que logo se dissipou ao perceber o que ele olhava. O trapezista voava de uma barra a outra, sorrindo, como se fosse algo elementar. Ambos soltavam pequenas exclamações quando ele demorava a alcançar o outro trapézio.- Já entendi! Vou falar com ele, e ver se você pode aprender!- Ela exclamou, com os olhinhos brilhantes, arrastando-o para perto do jovem que descia._

_- O quê? Você tá maluca, tá caducando? Eu nunca vou conseguir subir nsse troço direito! Eu não quero!- O menino replicou, ruborizado. Sim, ele tinha muita vontade, mas era inseguro demais para admitir._

_- Vou te levar mesmo assim! E eu não tô caducando seu bobo, a gente só tem dez anos!- Ela mostrou-lhe a língua.- Senhor Alan, senhor Alan! Você pode ensinar o meu amigo? Por favooor?_

_Tudo o que ele queria fazer era ser um avestruz para enfiar a cabeça debaixo da terra._

_- Quem? Ah, você? Não sei... Você acha que é capaz de aguentar? Não será um treinamento fácil.- O jovem francês respondeu, desafiando-o._

Eu a agradeço todos os dias por isso. O treinamento era duro, e não consigo contar quantas vezes me cortei ao cair de forma inadequada na rede de segurança da academia, mas não me arrependo. Pensando nisso que percebi a ausência do Fool... Onde teria ele ido? Claro que não tê-lo me atormentando era lucro, mas o fato dele não o estar fazendo era muito peculiar.

- Olha, eu não queria comentar nada, mas... Ouvi-los falando algo sobre sua indisciplina antes de entrar na sala para pegar as chaves de casa. Ele acha que você anda avoado, e não é o primeiro a dizer isso, pelo que eu entendi. Não gosto nem um pouco dessa situação. Se você quer saber... Eu me prepararia para o pior.- Hércule comentou, ajeitando seus cabelos cor de prata. Era filho do diretor da Academia, e um de meus melhores amigos. No começo, admito que não nos batíamos: ele era arrogante demais... e me assustava sempre quando pudesse. Quando o ajudei com um problema certa vez, iniciou-se nossa amizade. Mas ele ainda gosta de me pregar peças de vez em quando.

- Isso é sério ou está brincando comigo, coelho Oswaldo? Porque...- Fui interrompido pela voz delicada de Claire, que continuou em tom ríspido.- Se for uma brincadeira, é de muito mau gosto, seu sem-graça.

- Se isso for uma peça, eu passo o dia inteiro vestido de palhaço amanhã. - Bom, com certeza não era. Ele se preocupava demais com sua imagem para fazer algo do gênero. Tinha de manter a fama de Drácula. Além do mais, não queria se complicar com Claire, por razões óbvias. Olhei a hora em meu relógio de pulso. Já bastava um atraso, não queria um outro.

- Pessoal, desculpe sair correndo assim, mas esqueci que tinha marcado outra aula com o Alan hoje. Tenho que atravessar a cidade em dez minutos. Dou notícias caso fique sabendo do veredicto.- Eu ri.- Boa Noite!

* * *

><p>Perde-se a noção do tempo quando se está treinando. Cheguei em casa muito mais tarde do que esperava,já passara da meia noite, e encontrei minha mãe sentada no divã, me esperando.<p>

- Mãe, o que a senhora ainda está fazendo acordada? Já falei para não se preocupar comigo... Eu estava treinando.- Ela me olhava de um jeito estranho, como se algo estivesse entalado em sua garganta. Apenas fez um sinal para que eu me sentasse no sofá defronte, como sempre o fazia quando tinha algo sério a dizer.- Dona Maryann, você está me assustando... O que aconteceu? Foi algo que aquele russo te disse não é? Eu não fiz nada, acredite em mim, por favor!

- Ninguém... lhe deu permissão para falar. Limite-se.- Ela me respondeu ríspidamente.- Tive uma conversa com Nikolay, Jacques, e com seu pai também. Foi difícil chegarmos a essa conclusão, mas percebi que você realmente passou a se comportar de um modo estranho de uns tempos para cá. Fizeram-me uma proposta, que eu repassei a seu pai, e concordamos que o único modo de te corrigir seria retirá-lo de sua zona de conforto.

Nesse ponto ela já não mais me encarava. Provavelmente eles tinham resolvido me colocar no exército. Meu pai nutria essa ideia há um tempo. E eu iria, mesmo que a contragosto. Não seria tão ruim assim, já havia me acostumado com a dor.

- Você vai viajar. Vai melhorar suas habilidades e vai ser disciplinado por alguns dos, talvez os melhores e mais exigentes profissionais do mundo. Filho.- Ela levantou-se e colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros.- Você vai ter de ser obediente, e forte, acima de tudo, muito forte. Seu avião parte daqui a algumas horas. Já arrumei suas coisas.

- Tá, para onde eu vou? - Estúpido. Sua cabeça serve para pensar. As seleções mais bem disciplinadas em todos os esportes, especialmente os rítmicos e principalmente, os melhores artistas circenses vinham de um só lugar.- Vocês não vão me mandar para a URSS, vão?

O silêncio dela e o abraço mais forte que já havia recebido na vida foram resposta suficiente para minha pergunta.


	2. Em Terras Desconhecidas

_O Kaleido Star não pertence à autora, mas já vai começar._

_Fiquem longe da tela, por favor, e aproveitem mais esse capítulo!_

**Nem reclamo mais tá... Ele vai fazer as notas daqui para frente. Comentem por favor... Reviews nos deixam felizes.**

_Pois é._

* * *

><p>Surpreendentemente, apesar do horário inconveniente, todos estavam lá. Jacques Oswald contou a Hércule, que comunicou ao resto. Apesar de estar rumo ao território inimigo, como os subordinados à meu pai costumavam dizer, isso me tranquilizava um bom tanto, ao passo que me entristecia mais. Odeio despedidas, sempre o fiz. Estava frio, mas não nevando. Minha mãe me acompanhava. Meu pai estava na América. A vida de um militar se resume a estar aonde te enviam, quando te enviam. Pela ausência dele, decidi não seguir seus passos, apesar de o admirar muito. Encontrei Nikolay, e também Alan. Do primeiro, recebi um envelope, que deveria ser entregue ao encarregado de me buscar quando chegasse a meu destino, e também um sobretudo, que aceitei de certa forma à contragosto. Se ele não houvesse feito tempestade em copo d'água, eu não teria de ir. O segundo disse-me para aproveitar o máximo que fosse possível para aprender a técnica russa. Cynthia apenas segurou-me pelo braço e sussurou um quase inaudível "cuide-se". Respondi um baixo "você também".<p>

- Escuta. Você vai voltar para cá são e salvo, e isso é uma ordem. Preciso do meu irmão aqui comigo para me impedir de pisar na bola.- Irmão. Ambos éramos filhos únicos, mas me surpreendeu que Hércule Oswald se referisse a mim dessa forma.

- Cuida da Claire, e por favor, declare-se para ela de uma vez.- Eu disse, fazendo o rir nervosamente.- Quero ver os dois oficialmente juntos quando eu estiver de volta. Peça para o Jean cuidar muito bem da Cynthia.

- Francamente, você anida acha que precisava nos pedir algo do gênero?- Jean uniu-se à conversa. Um dia ele seria um grande arquiteto, e faria os cenários mais lindos para o mais belo palco, transportando os espectadores para um sonho, mesmo acordados.- Você ainda vai atuar num dos cenários que eu construir, vai ver só!

Respirei fundo. As chamadas para o embarque já estavam sendo feitas. Abracei minha mãe pela última vez antes de subir na aeronave. Assim que encontrei meu assento, Fool resolveu dar as caras e fazer uma de suas previsões. Disse algo que não ouvi direito. Na realidade, não era minha intenção fazê-lo, pois teria de responder. Tudo que compreendi foi "Meu tolinho dirige-se a terras desconhecidas, e em meio à neve, sua visão clareará." Neve. De novo neve. Cansei me de neve. Cai no sono logo após a decolagem, acordando apenas durante o pouso. Um cochilo sem sonhos, algo de que eu sentia falta. Ao abrir os olhos, deparei me com o céu branco, e cristais de gelo pousando sobre as asas do avião.

Coloquei o sobretudo do Russo e fui procurar minhas bagagens. O aeroporto era organizado, e não demorei a achá-las. Só havia um problema, e ele se resumia em atravessar a alfândega com um passaporte americano. Com certeza eu estava encrencado. Um jovem de dezoito anos, viajando sozinho, dos Estados Unidos para a União Soviética, sendo que os dois países estavam em uma corrida armamentista desenfreada. Sem pressão. Dirigi-me à um dos guichês, e quando estava para mostrar meus documentos, uma senhora veio em meu socorro. Ela conversou com os fiscais, que me deixaram entrar sem pestanejar. Julgando pelo seu porte físico e por sua postura, ela deveria ser uma bailarina.

- Fez uma boa viagem?- Me perguntou em um inglês muito claro.- Sou Anna Kournikova, você deve ser Aaron, estou correta?- Acenei com a cabeça em concordância. Ela pediu que eu fechasse o casaco por inteiro antes de sair na rua, pois continuaríamos à pé. Perguntei aonde íamos, e ela me respondeu de um jeito carinhosamente doce, que me lembrava um pouco minha própria mãe.- Buscar os outros.

Andamos alguns quilômetros até chegar até a Praça Vermelha. Ela me explicou que o nome, como muitos pensavam, não era menção ao comunismo, mas sim à beleza do local. A palavra vermelho em russo pode significar tanto a cor, quanto belo. De lá, pode-se observar tanto o bairro antigo de Moscou, quanto o imponente Kremlin, sede do governo. Mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi um grupo de pessoas que formavam uma parede. Queria saber o que elas observavam. Anna fez um sinal para que eu fosse lá se quisesse. Lembrei-me da carta que deveria entregar a quem me recepcionasse no país, e foi o que fiz antes de me embrenhar entre o aglomerado.

Um grupo de jovens se apresentava. Era composto de vários artistas: um malabarista, ótimo por sinal; um jovem que se equilibrava numa corda bamba improvisada; um palhaço, que divertia as crianças, fazendo esculturas com bexigas e algumas bailarinas, que se apresentavam com maestria, mesmo não sendo um local nivelado como um palco para se dançar com facilidade. Todas eram belas e sincronizadas, mas, dentre elas uma se sobressaia. Seus movimentos eram naturais, e sua expressão, impecável. Entre aqueles flocos de gelo, ela realmente parecia algo à parte. Porém, algo alterou seu ritmo. Era uma mudança mínima, mas ele a percebeu. Deveria ser algo em suas sapatilhas. E era, uma das fitas estava muito delicada, e poderia arrebentar logo. Mas seus movimentos continuavam a colocar todos, e inclusive a mim, numa transe, algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Seria isso a tal presença que Fool comentava sempre? Ele também assistia, e parecia também surpreso.

Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram, e a fita se rompeu, fazendo om que ela se desequilibrasse ao formar a pose final. Ela teria caído, não fosse um impulso sobre humano que tomou conta de meu corpo e fez com que eu servisse de suporte para sua delicada figura. Sorri e tentei tomar uma expressão natural, e ela fez o mesmo. Aparentemente nenhum dos presentes na multidão percebeu o problema, aplaudindo fervorosamente a mostra. Os artistas agradeceram, e eu também o fiz. Ela iria me dizer algo, mas como eu não entenderia, disse um "Boa Sorte" a eles, o que era uma das poucas frases que eu conseguira aprender em russo até aquele momento.

Dirigi-me até o banco onde a moça estava sentada, com mais três jovens, duas garotas e um garoto, que aparentavam ser de minha faixa etária. Eles me cumprimentaram. Todos falavam inglês. Parecia até que eu estava em casa de novo, apesar dos sotaques diferenciados: ambas eram britânicas, e ele, alemão.

- Estamos todos aqui. Vamos para casa agora.- A eslava comentou alegremente. Elas me encaravam de um jeito peculiar durante todo o trajeto. Assim que chegamos à mansão que supostamente eles chamavam de casa, não resisti e as questionei.

- Qual é o problema? Porquê me olham desse jeito?

- Desculpe, mas é que... Ninguém conseguiria invadir a aquela apresentação com um tempo tão perfeito e segurá-la, fazendo tudo parecer parte do show. É... Ficamos surpresas... Desculpa por te assustar assim. - Elas riram.

- Não foi nada... Quem são eles?- Quem me respondeu agora não foram elas, mas sim o outro jovem, Stefan.

- As garotas são a Elite do Bolshoi. O malabarista é um estudante de medicina, o palhaço é o amorzinho da Mary e o que se equilibra na corda bamba é a paixão secreta da Diana.- Ele explicou em tom de deboche. As duas ficaram vermelhas e o encararam.

- Ele ama a bailarina de cabelos escuros e olhos cor de mel. Mas parece que você... Você é safadinho não? Derreteu-se todo pela princesinha do Bolshoi!- Diana me disse, aproximando-se de meu rosto.- É, ou não é?

- Mas é claro que não! Eu apenas percebi que ela se desequilibrou e fui ajudá-la... Nada demais. Mesmo. - Respondi calmamente. Eu, apaixonado por uma garota com quem nunca falei na vida... Ainda mais uma Russa? Nem pensar!

_**Gêmeos, a constelação de Aaron, está envolta numa neblina densa, que parece dissipar-se quando próxima da constelação de Virgem. Quem será dono desse brilho, que poderá guiá-lo através do gelo eterno? **_


	3. O Incrível Bolshoi

_Olá amigos, O Kaleido Star já vai começar! Ao lerem fics, estejam numa sala iluminada, e deixem reviews!_

**_Tá. Espero que gostem do capítulo._**

_A autora está ocupada e pode demorar a postar, mas me encarregarei de que ela não desista e conte essa história até o final. E direito._

_**Você não precisa fazer isso. Mas é verdade. Aguenta aí povo, vou fazer meu melhor ;3**_

* * *

><p>Acordei cedo. Aliás, todos acordamos. Iríamos abrir as portas do Bolshoi. Continuava muito frio fora de casa, fato que explicou a minha relativa demora para sair debaixo das cobertas. Vesti uma blusa de lã, e o sobretudo que o professor me dera. Afinal, ele servira para alguma coisa. Desci as escadas para encontrar os outros jovens já sentados à mesa. Ao perceber que eu chegara, Anna logo levantou-se para me desejar um bom dia:<p>

- Bom dia, ou como diríamos aqui, Доброе утро. Dormiu bem? Vou esquentar um pouco de chá, se você quiser. Gosta de omeletes?-Tão gentil. De repente não parecia tão ruim estar aqui. Elas me encaravam de novo. Aquilo começava a me incomodar.

- Algum problema? Já consegui fazer algo surpreendente às 3:30 da manhã para vocês me olharem desse jeito? - Eu ri, e elas também o fizeram. - Aliás, porque acordamos tão cedo?

- Na verdade, nós não temos a mínima ideia. Sempre saímos daqui um pouco antes das aulas realmente começarem, mas aparentemente hoje é diferente.- Diana comentou, tomando um gole de seu chá.- Sabe, a senhora Anna sempre foi muito gentil conosco, mas não tanto assim...

- Ah sim. Porque vocês estão aqui?- Provavelmente não por vontade própria, pensei.

- Nossa, você é cheio de perguntas hein, yankee?- Stefan falou. Era a primeira vez que eu ouvira sua voz desde que adentrara o recinto - Intercâmbio. Sou de Berlim Oriental. Não há muita diferença.- Disse sem se importar muito. Ou pelo menos foi o que me pareceu.

- Viemos para o Bolshoi mesmo.- Elas disseram em uníssono.- E você?

- Fui obrigado a vir para cá por um professor que me odiava. E meus pais aceitaram a ideia.- Comentei, bocejando. Aquele chá estivera realmente delicioso. Anna nos chamou, deveríamos sair.

Ainda estava escuro. Ela pediu que andássemos juntos no caminho ao teatro. Diana me explicou que a essa hora a "ronda" ainda não tinha acabado, e era melhor andarmos em grupo, para que um pudesse encobrir o outro, enquanto não falássemos russo o bastante para nos defendermos por nós mesmos. A cidade ainda dormia. As árvore derramavam lágrimas de gelo, enquanto meus pés eram cobertos por uma grossa camada do mesmo. Resistir era inútil. Cedo ou tarde a neve cederia e você afundaria. Há um tempo Paris não ficava assim.

Logo avistei a majestosa construção. Sem dúvida, era um lugar maravilhoso. Deveria ser trabalhoso manter aquele edifício em perfeito estado. Seu interior era ainda mais belo, digno da nobreza russa, para a qual fora arquitetado.

- Lindo, não é?- Anna disse-me, sorrindo.- Venha cá, preciso de sua ajuda para uma coisa, mas tem de ser rápido, pois temos pouco tempo até às seis.

Não a entendi. Tínhamos mais de duas horas até as seis. A segui até um quarto onde haviam os instrumentos para a limpeza do teatro. Ela entregou-me um esfregão e um balde. Mostrou-me aonde pegar água e onde achar os produtos para polir as superfícies metalizadas.

- Pode começar. Você tem até as seis para deixar pelo menos o palco limpo e enxuto. Os primeiros bailarinos chegam a essa hora. Boa sorte.

Reduzido a nada, novamente. Fool, não surpreendentemente aproveitou-se da situação para me provocar. Ele flutuava em torno de mim, fazendo acrobacias, enquanto eu esfregava o chão empoeirado. O que estaria minha mãe fazendo a essa hora? Provavelmente dormindo, pensei, estimando o horário em Paris. Mary por vezes tentou me ajudar, mas parava cada vez que a russa se aproximava. Numa das vezes, Anna resolveu não sair mais de lá, e ficou a assistir. Provavelmente por dentro ela queria rir. Eu era desajeitado para essas coisas, assumo. Nunca tive de fazer trabalhos de casa, e os palcos sempre estavam limpos quando eu chegava. Nunca imaginei que tal tarefa pudesse despender tanto trabalho e tempo. Não haviam se passado dois minutos antes que ouvisse passos. Foi então que descobri que a pontualidade russa era afiada, tal qual a britânica.

Reconheci o malabarista e o equilibrista da noite anterior, acompanhados das bailarinas. O primeiro me olhou de tal forma que não ousei virar-me novamente. Ele tinha os olhos do azul mais frio e intimidador que eu já vira, o que era complementado por seu porte atlético e musculoso. Com certeza ele já praticara algum tipo de luta, para construir aquele físico. Pus-me então a polir os camarotes. Era um modo de observar os ensaios sem ser tão notado. Nada excepcional, até que ela entrou no palco.

Era como se a música a seguisse, e não o movimentos de seus braços, tão leves e compassados. Era como se eu estivesse observando um cisne a levantar vôo. Começava devagar e o ritmo aumentava aos poucos, até atingir seu ápice, o que nos palcos transfigurou-se no _grand jeté _perfeito. Exatos 180° eram o arco que formavam suas pernas. E o barulho ao aterrisar fora quase inaudível, tal qual uma pluma a cair na relva macia. Ela finalizou sua coreografia com uma série de rápidas _pirouettes_.

-É, ela é boa... Tenho que admitir...- Fool comentou, seriamente.- Deve ser boa em outras coisas também... Fufufufu.- Acertei-o com o balde, fazendo com que voasse de uma extremidade a outra do grande ambiente, o que fez mais barulho do que eu podia prever, pois acabei chocando-o com o metal da estrutura de sustentação do camarote superior. Fui repreendido por Anna, que fiscalizava tudo. Mais uma vez Fool acabava com qualquer chance de uma boa impressão que eu pudesse causar.

O tempo passava rápido, e logo que acabei, era hora do almoço. O refeitório era imenso, e estava lotado. Mas não foi isso o que me importunou, e sim, o modo como todos aqueles artistas nos fitavam, lembrando-me uma vez mais de que eu não estava em casa, entre amigos. Sentamo-nos na mesa mais afastada onde poderíamos ficar à vontade, como se isso fosse possível. Os colegas tentaram me animar, dizendo que me acostumaria.- Depois de um tempo, você passa despercebido. É só porque você é novo aqui.- Mary explicava. Stefan argumentou que talvez demorasse um pouco, dada a minha intervenção na noite anterior, mas viria, eventualmente. Eu esperava que fosse logo. O que menos desejava era confusão.

Iria conversar com Anna. Aquilo não estava certo. Limpar teatros não parecia o melhor modo de aperfeiçoar minhas habilidades. Eu deveria estar nas salas de aula, estudando, dançando, atuando, o raio que o parta!

* * *

><p>Aproveitei um momento em que ela estava só em sua sala para conversar. Havia vários retratos nas paredes. Retratos de antigas peças de dança, algumas pinturas, e vários troféus.<p>

- Sente-se. Em que posso ajudá-lo?- Ela questionou-me, dessa vez sem o gentil tom costumeiro.- Deveria estar arrumando as salas vazias.

- É exatamente sobre isso que eu gosaria de conversar com a senhora... Por que tenho de fazê-lo?- Falei da forma mais calma possível. Ela fitou-me com os olhos cor de avelã antes de responder.

- Diga-me, quem tem mais autoridade, uma professor ou um aluno?

- O professor, obviamente.

- O professor portanto tem seus métodos, que estão longe de ser desafiados por um aluno. Agora, vá até a sala 5. Uma menina das turmas mais novas derrubou um pouco de suco no chão. Se você não limpar logo, vai manchar. Obrigada Aaron.

Ao sair, colidi com uma mocinha que passava sem prestar atenção. Reconhci-a também como uma das bailarinas do grupo de rua. Anna disse-lhe algo em russo que eu não consegui entender, mas presumi que fosse para que ela me levasse até o tal lugar manchado, visto que tomou-me pela mão. Minha guia era uma bonita e delicada flor eslava, de compridos cabelos, negros como o ébano, olhos da mesma coloração e pele branca. Deveria ser mais nova do que eu, mas não muito, apesar de sua baixa estatura. Dois anos, diria. O que me chamou a atenção foram suas mãos. Eram calejadas, e pelo como o eram, depreendi que ela fosse trapezista.

- Francês?- Ela me dirigiu a palavra, na língua que me acompanhou desde que saíra dos Estados Unidos.- Você fala francês? Sei que não russo, pela careta de interrogação que você fez quando Anna falou comigo.

- Sim. Vim de Paris.- Não fiz questão de explicar-lhe os pormenores, por razões óbvias.

- Ótimo! Poderei praticar com você!- Ela replicou, animada.- Fala inglês também? Eu acho uma língua fascinante... Mas quase ninguém aqui fala! Você fala? Sabe, a gente tinha um professor que falava, mas ele foi expulso daqui e... Desculpe, que má educação a minha... Não me apresentei e sequer te deixei responder minha pergunta.- Ela repreendeu-se, fazendo uma careta.

- Não foi nada. Sou Aaron Brass.

- Anya Osipova Petrova, mas me chame só de Anya Osipova!- Disse, alegre.- Você fica aqui então... Nos vemos depois!- Ela apontou para a mancha. Apenas concordei com a cabeça.

- As portas estão se abrindo, meu tolinho, eu aproveitaria se fosse você.- O espírito comentou. Eu detestava quando ele dirigia-se assim a mim. Como se eu fosse algo dele.- O gênio brincalhão de Áries e o cuidado de Sagitário o guiarão até a constelação de Virgem, mas para que isso aconteça, você precisará ganhar a confiança de Leão.

- Já lhe disse que o que você prediz não faz o mínimo sentido?- Eu estava sem paciência.

- Isso é porque você não quer entender.- A questão não era querer... a questão era a minha paciência que se esgotava cada vez mais. - Áries é Anya... Virgem... Provavelmente aquela bailarina... E Leão... Aquele ruivo que anda com ela e me odeia. Acertei? Só não sei Sagitário...

- Ora, não sei... É a primeira vez que mexo com esse tipo de previsão... Tenho que aperfeiçoá-la.- Ele gargalhou. Eu devia tê-lo ignorado quando ele se dirigiu a mim pela primeira vez. Teria me ajudado muito.

Felizmente não havia nem sinal da alma do suco quando terminei. Uma bronca a menos. Resolvi explorar os outros corredores. Parei para assistir a aula de que Mary e Diana participavam. Elas eram dedicadas, mas percebi que ficavam numa barra praticamente isolada. Ousei pensar que os russos eram anti-sociais e maldosos por o fazerem. Mas a recíproca seria verdadeira: eu sabia que eles também não seriam aceitos se estivéssemos em minha terra natal, ou em qualquer país aliado. Eu mesmo o fazia, com meu ex-professor.

Pensei no que Fool me dissera. Anya era uma trapezista. Talvez fosse ela a parceira que eu procurava.

* * *

><p>Saí do teatro. Precisava espairecer, e não conseguiria fazer isso lá. Queria estar sozinho comigo mesmo e com meus pensamentos. Sentei-me num dos degraus de entrada. Não poderia ser ela. <em>O guiará até a constelação de Virgem<em>... Porque não podia ser tudo mais simples? Fechei meus olhos. _Você precisará ganhar a confiança de Leão._ Mas eu nem queria nada com isso! Eu queria ser eu, viver minha vida e pronto! Mas que coisa! Será que não podiam ter escolhido outra pessoa para fazer o que supostamente tenho de fazer?

Senti algo a me cutucar... ou seria a neve caindo? Provavelmente o segundo caso, ou Fool. Parou.

- Dormir na neve não é a melhor das escolhas. Você pode congelar.- Abri os olhos para fitar as mais belas esmeraldas que eu já tinha visto, emolduradas por cabelos louro platina. - Eu acho que devia entrar... Mas você é quem sabe.- Falou, afastando-se, após ouvir um barulho.

- Aí está você! Não suma mais assim!- Anna apareceu, e levantou-me, limpando a neve que se depositara sobre os ombros do sobretudo.- Você é louco? Ficar assim aqui ? Muita gente morre congelada nessa época, sabia mocinho?- Repreendeu-me, e percebendo que a garota também estava para fora, fez o mesmo com ela, ou pelo menos achei que fosse isso.- Francamente, vocês jovens de hoje! Sveta, para dentro você também!

Sveta. Então esse era seu nome. Ela andava com a mesma postura e classe com que dançava. Seu rosto estava rosado devido ao frio. Vestia um comprido casaco branco por cima de suas roupas de dança, e seus cabelos estavam presos num coque por uma delicada fita lilás, com algumas madeixas já soltas pelo vento. Logo nos encontramos com o gigante ruivo, que com ela foi embora.

-Ai! Isso dói!- A senhora me deu um puxão de orelha.- Por quê?

-Por nada... Tome cuidado com o que você faz... E nunca mais saia sozinho daqui, entendeu? Nem na porta!- Ela completou, incomodada. Era uma mulher imprevisível. E assustadora, de um modo cômico.- Vamos então, é hora de irmos todos para casa!- Falou, alegre, ao ver os outros com suas coisas.


	4. Xadrez

_Olá pessoal... Aqui é a Sveta. O Kaleido Star já vai começar. Quando lerem as fics, fiquem longe da tela, e num local iluminado, por favor. E reviews são sempre estimulantes..._

_Esse capítulo vai ser narrado por mim, se não se importarem... ;)_**  
><strong>

Ok, agora autora falando. Vou demorar mais para postar novos capítulos, mas não vou abandonar essa fic. Estou num período meio conturbado agora...

Talvez, e muito talvez, eu ponha a fic em hiatus... Vamos ver o andar da carruagem... ;)

**Boa leitura.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

- Não gosto daquele cara. Vocês duas estão me ouvindo? Fomos assegurados de que ele não era espião nenhum, mas a presença dele me preocupa...- Grigory nos disse. Em todos os nossos 15 anos de convivência, nunca o tinha visto agir daquele modo com ninguém. Talvez a influência de meu irmão sobre ele estivesse começando a pesar. Pesar demais para o meu gosto. Claro que aquilo me deixava desconfortável, mas não podia fazer nada. Não pedi para que ele invadisse a apresentação, nem para que fôssemos intimados a cuidar dele!

-Você queria que eu dissesse o que, exatamente? "Não Anna, não podemos cuidar dele. Sei que somos os mais capacitados, mas se o Oleg descobrir ele nos trucida,e meu pai também. Ah, e o Grigory está com ciúmes." Gostou mais assim?- Repliquei, fazendo que Anya explodisse em risos ao meu lado. Grigory fuzilou-me com seus olhos claros e suspirou, irritado, passando a mão em seus cabelos cor de labareda.- Não posso dizer que estou confortável com tudo isso. Não, não estou... Na verdade, está para ser a experiência mais perigosa de que participei... Mas pretendo passá-la ilesa, e penso que vocês também.

- Ele não me pareceu uma má pessoa... Conversei um pouquinho enquanto o levava até a sala suja... Por isso cheguei atrasada à nossa reunião...- Anya comentou, enquanto eu trançava seus escuros cabelos.

- E poderia ser seu parceiro no trapézio, não acha?- Ela virou-se de súbito para mim.- Agora você estragou minha trança.

- Não, não Lana, não invente! Aliás, quem te disse que ele é um trapezista?- Grigory invadiu, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- As mãos dele me disseram, oras. E não me olhe desse jeito. E não pensem besteiras.- Tarde demais. Anya caíra na risada novamente, e ele estava mais incomodado do que nunca.- Quando ele me serviu de apoio ontem, eu segurei em sua mão. O calejamento é o mesmo. Como isso não vai ser o bastante para provar, por razões que não pretendo levantar... Mas que a mente poluída de vocês já deve ter captado... O porte físico dele também é de trapezista. Satisfeitos?

Eu sabia que eles não iriam discutir, afinal, eu fora treinada para perceber os mínimos detalhes. Um corpo frágil se compensa com uma mente afiada. Era o que meu tio sempre criança, durante o inverno, eu pouco saía de casa, porque adoecia com facilidade. Então, ficávamos jogando xadrez, ou líamos livros juntos. Grigory, Oleg, Anya, Mikhail e eu adorávamos ouvir as histórias que ele contava. De cavaleiro, rapidamente passava a vilão, e até mesmo à princesa assustada. Foi um dos maiores contribuintes ao desenvolvimente de meu gosto pela atuação, junto com minha mãe. Meu pai gostava de teatro e de música, não posso negar... Mas sempre acabava dormindo antes do fim das peças, assim como meu irmão, Oleg. Depois de me ensinar a jogar xadrez, meu tio passou a dar-me de presente em todos os meus aniversários uma peça nova, esculpida por ele mesmo... Até o dia em que desapareceu.

Não tive notícias dele por muito tempo, até algumas horas atrás, quando fomos chamados à sala de Anna. Ela entregou-me um envelope, do qual retirei a última peça que me faltava, e um bilhete.

_Segue em anexo o rei. Ele pode parecer a peça mais inútil, mas proteja-o bem, e você ganha o jogo._

- Sim... Mas não iria dar certo... Eu não sou boa...- Minha amiga respondeu, assim que se recuperou do ataque de risos.

- Eu concordo.- Mikhail falou, provocando a irmã.- Mas não se preocupe, eu te amo mesmo você sendo ruinzinha na sua especialidade.

- Ninguém te perguntou nada!- Anya revidou, exaltando-se. A diversão de Mikhail sempre fora fazê-lo, atingindo seu objetivo com extrema facilidade. Originalmente, ele era colega de Oleg, e o ajudava nas rondas, das quais Grigory participava ocasionalmente, mas parara há alguns meses. Estavam ficando... pesadas demais para seu gosto. Foi então que passou a apresentar-se conosco periodicamente, com sua corda-bamba improvisada. Aproximou-se da irmã e deu um tapinha em suas costas.

- Você supera... Pensando bem, talvez esse cara tenha sido enviado para te ensinar a fazer algo mais do que cair na rede de proteção.- Ele gargalhou, deixando-a ainda mais nervosa.

- SAIA AGORA DO MEU QUARTO SEU IDIOTA! ESTAVA TUDO ÓTIMO ATÉ VOCÊ APARECER.

- Nossa, quanto amor fraterno! Eu já estava indo...- Ele riu ainda mais.- Vou sair, se mamãe perguntar, diz que eu volto tarde, vou ajudar hoje à noite. Hmmm... Grigory, é melhor que vocês dois voltem pra casa antes do turno da noite... Evita problemas.

Concordamos com a cabeça, e fomos embora não tão depois. Grigory iria, como de praxe, me deixar em casa antes de ir para a sua. Logo ele teria de voltar a São Petersburgo, suas férias estavam acabando. Mas tudo dependia do tanto que iria demorar até que a neve diminuísse. Logo chegamos, e ele foi convidado a entrar e ficar para o jantar por minha mãe, convite que aceitou após algumas tentativas frustradas de resistência.

- É tão deprimente... Estou ficando velha... Ontem mesmo vocês eram tão pequenos... Lana não cresceu muito, tenho de admitir, mas não posso dizer o mesmo de você, mocinho. Daqui a pouco teremos de trocar a porta para que você possa entrar sem ter de se abaixar!- Ela afirmou, brincalhona.

- Mãe... O papai está aqui?- Perguntei. Era melhor que ele não estivesse quando eu comentasse o bilhete, e o acontecido.

- Saiu há pouco... Foi convocado para uma reunião... Por quê?

- Hm... Eu recebi um presente hoje... Do meu tio.

A sala de jantar ficou silenciosa por alguns instantes. Mamãe levantou-se e foi até a janela. Fitou as árvores cobertas de neve e murmurou algo sem que pudéssemos ouvir.

- Como ele está? Anna deve ter ficado feliz de saber alguma coisa dele...

- Não sei muita coisa... Ele não escreveu muito...

- Como é que esse papel chegou até vocês? Correio não pode ter sido, nada chega lá sem passar pelo controle...- Nada mais do que a verdade; Tudo era fiscalizado ants de chegar às mãos dos destinatários.

- Não sei...- Tomei um gole de água. Na verdade, não seria fácil de explicar tudo. Precisava medir cada palavra. Cada movimento, como num jogo de xadrez.

- Filha. Vocês sabem. Podem falar. Sei que não foram meios convencionais. Não seria do feitio de meu irmão.- Ela estava certa mais uma vez. Meu tio sempre fora imprevisível em tudo o que fazia.

- Ele mandou um acrobata para cá... E veio com ele. Ninguém revistou nada.

- Hmm... Entendo... Diga-me...Que peça ele mandou dessa vez?

- O rei... Era a última que me faltava. Por quê?

**- **Por nada... Sou curiosa! Meu irmão te manda algo e você quer suprimir informações de sua própria mãe? Isso não é educado, não acha Grigory?- Ela dramatizou. Às vezes eu me perguntava quem seria a mãe neste recinto...

- Ah... Dona Sonya... Prefiro não me meter em assuntos de família... Nunca dá certo.- Ele riu, levantando-se e pegando o trench coat no cabideiro.- Acho que deu minha hora... Já deveria estar em casa há algum tempo.

- É uma pena... Mas entendo... Ande na luz, já está escuro.- Ela disse, enquanto se despedia.- E diga ao Oleg que maneire um pouco se o vir.

Entrei em meu quarto, e coloquei o rei em seu lugar no tabuleiro. Faltavam algumas peças, mas eu as tinha, só não estavam em seu devido lugar... Bem, na verdade estavam. Uma torre, estava com Grigory, um dos bispos, com Anya, e um dos cavalos, com Mikhail. Como éramos todos muito próximos, meu tio havia feito uma de cada peça dupla para mim, e a outra para um de meus amigos. Assim, se estivéssemos longe uns dos outros, seria impossível de completar o jogo. _Desse modo, nunca se esquecerão dessa amizade linda que vocês todos têm, que é insubstituível._

Então percebi que não demoraria muito até que finalmente, nos separaríamos. Grigory iria voltar para São Petersburgo, onde agora ele estudava. Fazia tão pouco tempo que ele voltara da China, e iria outra vez. Víamos Mikhail cada vez menos. Ele subira de cargo no Kremlin... Essa seria uma das últimas rondas de que participaria, e provavelmente, não teria mais tempo para nossas apresentações. Ficaríamos apenas eu e Anya... Não seria a mesma coisa. Mas é a vida. Se congelam os lagos, você aprende a patinar, e deixa tudo mais alegre.

Balancei minha cabeça. Não era hora de pensar nisso. Amanhã era um outro dia, e algo me dizia que iria ser um dos bons.

_**A luminescência de Virgem aumenta cada vez mais. Parece que o jogo vai começar.**_


	5. Nikolay

_Boa tarde queridos, O Kaleido Star já vai começar. Fiquem longe da tela, e perdoem possíveis erros da autora. Lembram-se de mim? Sou Maryann, e narrarei o capítulo de hoje._

**Boa leitura! Atualizarei assim que puder xD**

* * *

><p>Estava cada vez mais difícil viver sem ele. Meu garotinho. Aonde estava com a cabeça quando deixei-o ir? Geralmente, pais de adolescentes dariam tudo para se livrar dos prolemas que seus filhos lhes causam. Aaron não me dava problemas. Não como os outros de cujos genitores eu ouvia reclamações, ou como aqueles para os quais eu lecionava. O que mais me afligia era o fato de que ficaria totalmente no escuro até que ele voltasse. Nikolay explicara-me que era quase impossível que ele recebesse algo que eu mandasse, mesmo porque isso poderia ser prejudicial na situação. E, naturalmente, o inverso se verificava.<p>

Sentando-me na mesa, ainda nutria uma esperança de que ele iria aparecer e me dar bom dia, sempre animado. Sentar-se-ia à minha frente, pegaria o bule de chá, colocaria um pouco em sua xícara. Depois, pegaria o mel e mediria exatamente duas colheres: uma a mais estaria muito doce, ao passo que uma a menos não bastaria. Se estivesse com pressa, esse ritual resumiria-se a uma xícara de café na metade e um croissant, que ele comeria no caminho. Mas essa visão iria demorar a se repetir.

Na academia, também não era a mesma coisa. O grupo parecia incompleto. De vez em nunca me perguntavam por notícias dele, notadamente Cynthia, por quem ele tinha um carinho de irmão, e confesso que passei a cuidar-lhe como mãe também, enquanto ela estava longe de sua família.

No caminho de casa, após passar por uma mercenaria, encontrei-me com Nikolay. No momento, quem eu menos queria. Não tinha o menor interesse em olhar para seu rosto, ou sequer ouvir sua voz. Por outro lado, minha vontade era dizer-lhe verdades. Que minha vida estava incompleta. Que queria meu filho de volta o mais rápido possível, e que ele teria de achar um jeito de trazê-lo, quisesse ou não.

- Se isso servir de consolo, eu conheço sua dor.

Mas o que era isso. Aquele homem achava que sabia alguma coisa sobre mim, e que podia sair falando besteiras aos quatro ventos? Quem ele pensava ser! Uma afronta.

- Você não sabe de nada. Não ouse dirigir-se a mim.

- Então não vai ao menos me ouvir?

- Não pretendo.

- Vietnã. 1968. Não me esqueço de fisionomias tão facilmente quanto eu desejaria. Foi um período torturante, aquele que passamos lá. Provavelmente não preciso entrar em pormenores com a senhora. Deve saber quase tanto quanto eu.

Sim. Nunca havia tido tanto medo quanto durante aquele período. Meu filho ainda era muito pequeno, e mesmo à contragosto, John teve de servir, e eu, desenvolver nervos de aço. Eram pouquíssimas as chances de contato. E o prognóstico apresentava-se cada vez pior para o nosso lado. Iríamos perder, era mais do que certo, mas aparentemente as autoridades recusavam-se a assumir, como é de praxe em toda guerra. _Somos fortes, podemos tudo, destruiremos esses "comedores de arroz"._ Após anos, pelo menos para mim, não importavam mais os resultados. Eu só queria que aquilo tudo acabasse, e rápido. Mal o reconheci quando ele voltou. Alguns ferimentos aqui e ali... Era o esperado. Mas algo dentro dele mudara. O modo como me relatara o horror daquele tempo em que passara entre os dois países fixara-se em minha mente, de modo que uma simples menção, como um gatilho, acabou por desencadear todas as lembranças.

E agora, eu via outro homem cujos olhos já haviam enxergado tantas atrocidades quanto os de meu marido, apesar de terem estado em faces opostas da moeda.

- Estou ouvindo, mas, se não se importa, gostaria de ir para casa, então, seja rápido.- Respondi, mais rispidamente do que pretendia.

- Problema algum. Será um prazer escoltá-la até sua não tão modesta residência. Se for de seu agrado, naturalmente.

Então percebi que ele não desistiria tão facilmente. O que seria isso? Remorso? Pelo modo como ele não mantinha contato visual por muito tempo, senti que ele precisava falar. E educadamente, eu iria permitir.

- Naturalmente. Se não se importar então, poderia me ajudar com essas compras?- Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância, e tomou um dos pacotes que eu carregava.

Ele não tinha a constituição de um militar, nem de longe. Era forte, mas não parecia alguém para suportar as exigências de uma guerra. Ele era um ator, pelo amor de Deus! E então passou pela minha cabeça que isso poderia fazer dele pouco confiável. Eles são treinados para transparecer emoções externas a seus corações. E isso tornava tudo mais complicado.

Ao chegarmos, pedi que ele entrasse, seria indelicado não fazê-lo. Preparei um pouco de chá, outra tradição que o tempo não conseguira apagar de minha família. Ele não se sentou até que eu lhe desse permissão. Mesmo assim ele ainda parecia desconfortável.

- Sou toda a ouvidos. E espero que você goste de capim-limão.- Comentei, estendendo-lhe sua xícara. Ele tomou um gole, e sorriu.

- Obrigado. Pelo chá, e por me deixar entrar. Não estou mais acostumado a ser tão bem tratado desde que saí de casa.- E aquela tristeza novamente. De algum modo ele me lembrava meu fliho desse jeito.- Agora pode perguntar. "Nikolay, por que você não está lá?" Eu sei que você quer saber, e que todos também. Pergunte.

- Está bem... Nikolay... O que fez com que você fosse expulso?- Ele tornava-se cada vez mais intrigante. Cada palavra que eu dizia parecia ser uma adaga que transpassava seu peito.

- A coisa certa... E... Pode me chamar por outro nome?- Ele definitivamente era perturbado.

- Claro. Qual?

- Yuri Aleksandrovich. É meu nome. Nikolay Kolyenko serve para não ser relacionado à minha irmã. Afinal... A Rússia não gosta de crianças desobedientes. Ou pelo menos seus dirigentes não. Não me entenda mal. Tenho orgulho de meu país, mas não de quem o controla. Sabe, tudo é perfeito no papel, mas o ser humano invariavelmente deturpa o mundo, com sua intrínseca ambição. Ambição esta que coloca duas potências a ponto de destruir o mundo, quando poderiam estar agindo para melhorá-lo. Houve uma época que eu achava que tudo era justificável, que estaríamos abrindo a mente das outras pessoas. Mas ao ver toda aquela gente dizimada, minha vida mudou completamente. Eu percebi que não queria mais fazer parte daquilo. Então eu passei a desafiar as autoridades... Ajudando os estrangeiros. Conhece o ditado não é? Ninguém sai da URSS, não facilmente.

"Então eu fui banido pelos meus. Você deve estar se perguntando, se eu me arrependo. Gostaria de dizer que não, entretanto isso não é de todo verdade. E é por isso que eu precisava de alguém como eu. Sabe, seu filho e eu somos muito parecidos. Somos admirados por muitos, e não temos limites... Temos sempre a razão e a última palavra... Ou pelo menos pensamos assim, até que somos retirados convenientemente de nossa zona de conforto. E então precisamos mudar nosso modo de agir. Tentei fazer isso de uma forma menos penosa para ele, mas como lhe disse, somos muito parecidos."

- Então... Quer dizer que ele não era indisciplinado... Que ele não fez nada de errado... E está lá só porque você achou que deveria estar? Porque você é um louco e acha que é a melhor forma de educar um adolescente? Você tem filhos? Você tem alguma noção do que é isso? Essa angústia que estou sentindo agora? Você é um monstro.

- Tudo bem, pode falar, já me acostumei com a rejeição. Torna-se menos amarga com o tempo. Respondendo às suas desesperadas perguntas, não, não tenho filhos meus. Sim, Aaron era indisciplinado, pelo menos comigo, e o porque era óbvio. E, sim, tenho noção de sua angústia. E antes de despejar toda a culpa sobre mim, lembre-se de que a senhora e seu digníssimo marido aceitaram mandá-lo para a Rússia.

- Porque eu achei que era preciso! Ele estava distraído, sim, mas eu não achava ser nada demais, até que você reclamou e todos concordaram, inclusive John, mas eu não queria! E não você não tem noção nenhuma! Dê-me um exemplo! Qualquer um que seja decente, porque eu sinceramente não entendo o que você está fazendo aqui, o que ganha me fazendo sofrer?

- Não tive filhos, mas posso lhe dizer que já fui pai.- Não fazia sentido. Minha vontade era jogar todo o fumegante conteúdo do meu bule de chá sobre seus cabelos escuros, mas educadamente me contive.- Ela era linda. Delicada como uma flor, mas com uma visão de lince. Seria a arma perfeita... Se não fosse a hemofilia. Rosenthal, sabe? A mais difícil de se tratar, por ser totalmente imprevisível. Havia vezes que tudo corria normalmente, nada excessivo... Mas outras... Deixavam-na numa linha tênue entre a vida e a morte. Então ela ficava de certo modo isolada... Não, essa não é a melhor palavra. Fiéis amigos a acompanhavam, mas mesmo assim... Não era a melhor das situações.

"Um dia, ela me viu mexer em um tabuleiro antigo de xadrez, que eu havia encontrado no sótão. Ela ficou fascinada com aquelas peças e com o jogo em si. Não exitei em ensiná-la, e logo detectei sua habilidade excepcional no que dizia respeito a estratégia. Logo ela superava minha capacidade, a ponto de me vencer várias vezes sem muito esforço. Ela era como a rainha, a peça mais nobre do jogo. Movimenta-se de todos os modos pensáveis e impensáveis. Você deve saber melhor do que eu que um autor certa vez disse que mulheres são desdobráveis."

Sua voz e suas expressões transbordavam carinho enquanto ele a descrevia. Ele devia realmente amar aquela menina. Era uma pena... Que eles tivessem sido separados. Não. Maryann, não tenha dó. É isso que ele quer. Ele não iria me manipular.

- Deixe-me adivinhar a causa desse seu transe repentino: Não posso me deixar levar por suas lindas palavras em relação à sua sobrinha. Ele é um ator e está mentindo. Só quer me manipular, E o fato de ele ser Russo aumenta ainda mais a suspeita, portanto devo manter meus olhos bem abertos., ele come criancinhas... Acertei, ou você é melhor do que isso?

- Infelizmente o senhor acertou. Não sou melhor do que ninguém. Sou falha como todas as pessoas, e como vossa sapiência também o é.

- E está errada. Você assumiu seu ato, ao contrário da maioria que procuraria um modo de esquivar-se da repreensão. Só dispensaria a ironia, incômoda em demasiado. Agora, vamos ao que interessa. Seu filho estará seguro, lhe garanto. Está sob os cuidados das pessoas que mais amo: minhas irmã, sobrinha e esposa. Não há o que temer. Sei que será pedir demais, mas confie em mim, Maryann.- Disse, com lágrimas nos olhos e segurando minha mãos.

Respirei fundo antes de responder. Sentia que era o correto. Aquele homem... Era diferente de tudo o que já tinha ouvido sobre _eles_. Era... _Humano_. Dei-me conta, naquela tarde, de como era intolerante. Não apenas eu, mas todos que me rodeavam, assim como o eram os dele.

- Eu confio.


	6. Memórias Intercruzadas

**Olá Pessoal, quem vos fala hoje é a senhora Anna. Por favor, leiam em um local com iluminação adequada, e perdoem quaisquer erros que tenham escapado porventura dos olhos da autora.**

O Kaleido Star não pertence a mim. Por favor, aproveitem a leitura! Deixe reviews também, gosto delas. Duda, você queria saber mais do Yuri, acho que vai gostar.

M16 é um rifle.

* * *

><p>Era por volta de meia-noite, todos eles estavam dormindo. Surpreendentemente. Não se pode regular os horários de adolescentes tão facilmente, especialmente quando todos tem hábitos tão diferentes, e quando um novo chega. Até que se adequem às regras... Demora um bom tanto.<p>

Dirigi-me ao meu quarto, onde, sentando-me em minha cama, li uma vez mais a carta que me fora designada. Ao passo que ela me trazia felicidade, também fazia crescer em meu interior uma nova preocupação. Ele fora exilado! O que estivera pensando ao mandar-me algo! Iriam descobrir que estava vivo e mexendo mais uma vez seus pauzinhos na história desse país...

Era um louco. _Mas um louco que eu amava._

_Anna,_

_Observo a torre Eiffel de minha janela enquanto lhe escrevo. Já faz algum tempo. Peço desculpas por não ter mandado quaisquer notícias antes, era impossível fazê-lo. Ela é tão bela quanto imaginávamos. Queria que você e Sveta aqui estivessem para compartilharmos de tal visão. Lembra-se de quando dizíamos que um dia, quando tudo isso acabasse, iríamos conhecer o mundo? Viajar, sem destino definido... Isso era bem o seu estilo, espontâneo... Muito diferente do meu, metódico e calculado nos mínimos detalhes. Mas éramos jovens, e jovens cometem erros._

_E um dos meus maiores foi esquecer de que nada nesse mundo segue as regras estipuladas por nós, reles mortais. Talvez, caso eu não houvesse sido tão insistente em alcançar meus objetivos, tudo fosse diferente. Talvez não estivesse exilado, ou, pelo menos, você estivesse ao meu lado. Sou uma pessoa frágil, sabe disso, e também da vergonha e da dificuldade que tenho para lidar com isso._

_Pode parecer ridículo, mas sua opinião era minha bússola. Eu sabia, sempre soube, que, de todas as pessoas, você me conduziria pelo caminho certo. Por muito tempo, antes de tomar minhas decisões, consultava-lhe . Se tivéssemos o mesmo ponto de vista, eu estava certo. Se divergíssemos, no entanto, a possibilidade de estar equivocado era grande. Mas eu era teimoso. Ainda sou. _

_Bom... Não revivamos o passado, em demasiado doloroso. Deve estar se perguntando por que mandei aquele jovem sob seus cuidados. Aaron é um garoto curioso. E indisciplinado. E arrogante. E orgulhoso. E está confuso. Precisa ser lapidado, e não conheço ninguém melhor para fazê-lo do que alguém que possa ter amado uma criatura tão complicada como a mim. Ele tem um grande potencial, e está ciente desse fato._

_Sim, dou-lhe trabalho Anna. Não negue, sei que pronunciou exatamente essa oração em sua mente. Não sei e não tenho capacidade alguma para lidar com crianças, sabe disso. Salvo Sveta, não houve criança ou adolescente sequer que não me tirasse do sério. Pense nele como se fosse seu... nosso... Você entendeu._

_Pergunto-me como vai Sveta... Deve ter se tornado uma bela jovem agora. Dezessete anos, não? A quando a vi pela última vez, deveria ter em torno de cinco anos... O tempo voa. Continua a jogar xadrez, e a dançar, suponho. Ela me lembra a você. Por isso, peço que a entregue esse pequeno pacote, nele há um bilhete, e o rei. Ajude-a a entender a mensagem, por favor._

_Há muito a se escrever, e pouco papel e tinta para tal. Não me prolongarei. Sei que está lendo pela segunda ou terceira vez, e que precisa dormir. Mas está procurando alguma resposta entre minhas palavras. Então, te perdôo, e peço perdão novamente, do meu jeito torto. _

_Boa Noite,_

_Yuri._

Bobo. Depois de todos esses anos, ele ainda conseguia prever parte das minhas ações. Como eu queria que tudo houvesse se desenvolvido de outra forma. Mas as coisas são como são. Escolhas nos definem, e fizemos as nossas. Eu as minhas, ele as dele.

_- Então... Vai ser assim. Você não vai deixar mesmo que eu me explique._

_- Não é hora. Não foi isso que me foi dito? Vá embora, antes que as coisas se compliquem ainda mais._

_- Como queira. Só me responda uma coisa..._

_- Fora da minha casa. Agora._

Foi uma das poucas vezes em que ela me contestara. Não era para menos. Abandoná-la daquele modo fora imperdoável, e apenas eu não o enxergara na época. Minha imaturidade me conduzira, mais uma vez ao erro. Mais de uma vez fora eu considerado o maduro de nosso grupo de jovens. Estavam errados. Tive de aprendê-lo. Sozinho.

_Já era noite. Por horas haviamos caminhado naquela selva lamacenta. Os nativos, acosrumados, locomoviam-se sem muito esforço, ao passo que nós, acostumados com o frio de nossa terra e com o chão pavimentado, sofríamos com o calor e com os insetos - e como havia insetos!- daquela terra estranha. Vários de meus companheiros caíram por desidratação ou por picadas de animais peçonhentos. Em certo momento, meu superior avistou um soldado, com um uniforme diverso do que usávamos. Pediu-me o binóculo, e ao averiguar os detalhes, percebeu que era um americano, provavelmente desgarrado do grupo._

_- Kiryanov. Você, surpreendentemente, é o único que está num estado menos deplorável, e talvez seja capaz de fazer algo de útil aqui. Vá atrás do seu inimigo e apague-o. Sei que atira bem, lembro-me que o fazia lá em Moscou. Não precisa sujar as mãos. Ande, moça, ou não vai voltar nem para tocar sua balalaika, ou o raio que o parta que você fazia no meio daquelas gazelas saltitantes. Aqui não é teatro não, o que está esperando? Ele está ferido, só para facilitar sua vida de merda._

_- Sim senhor.- Respondi seco. Como eu detestava aquele homem! E precisamente por isso tinha sido colocado em seu pelotão. Quando as coisas tem de conspirar contra você, elas o fazem da pior forma._

_Embrenhei-me dentre as árvores. Para alguém ferido, ele se movia muito rápido, e a localidade não me auxiliava em nada com a única habilidade útil em combate que eu possuía perfeitamente treinada. Então decidi que a melhor estratégia seria aproximar-me o máximo possível. Seria indolor, ele morreria na hora. Sem sofrimento. Não como os trogloditas do meu grupo faziam. Em minha mediocridade, pensei que ele tinha sorte de ser meu alvo._

_Ele parou. Ótimo. Aproximei-me mais, cuidadosamente para que ele não se movesse. Em vão. O som de um animal qualquer que fosse fez com que ele se virasse e olhasse em minha direção._

_- Ande logo. Faça o que tem de fazer. Estou te vendo._

_Ele tinha os olhos de um tom quase púrpura, que eu nunca tinha visto. Tentava estancar o sangue que jorrava de um ferimento em seu lado, sem muito sucesso. Estava desarmado. À minha mercê. Era só puxar o gatilho. Cheguei ainda mais perto, encostando o frio metal de minha pistola em sua testa. Menos sofrimento possível._

_- Senhor John!- Ouvi uma garotinha falar em um tom baixo. Os orbes negros em seu rosto refletiam o terror que eu mesmo sentia ao ver a barbaridade que eu faria em torno de instantes. Ela deveria ter uns nove para dez anos, no máximo. Carregava algumas tiras de tecido e uma espécie de cantil em seu pescoço. Supus que fossem para ajudar aquele homem. Ele deveria ter minha idade. Usava aliança. Família._

_Fechei os olhos e apertei o gatilho. O estrondo fez com que algumas aves voassem, assustadas. A menina gritou._

_- É uma pena, a árvore parecia simpática. Você sabe para onde tem que ir? Não é agradável ficar andando sem rumo desse jeito. Se você não morrer sangrando, alguém poderia te matar.- Falei, oferecendo meu braço para que ele, incrédulo, se apoiasse para levantar. Depois, virei-me para a jovenzinha.- Ei, você! Pode sair daí do meio. Essas tiras são para ajudar seu amigo?- Arrisquei o idioma nativo, esperando que tivesse dito tudo certo. Ela prontamente veio. Tão pequena, entretanto, seus olhos pareciam já ter visto muito mais da vida do que meus próprios. _

_Crianças. Como me incomodavam. Sempre gritando, reclamando, rabiscando, rasgando. Brincando. Ela deveria estar brincando, e não cuidando de um ferido de guerra. Não sabia corretamente como passar o unguento que estava no cantil, ou colocar as tiras, mas ainda assim tentava. Suas mãozinhas tremiam._

_- Posso te ajudar?- Coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dela, retirando o algodão já colocado e repassando o unguento. A falta de assepsia me preocupava. Mas deveria ter algum povoado ou uma base inimiga para onde ele pudesse ser levado para um tratamento mais eficaz posteriormente. Depois, ela me ajudou a transpassar as tiras. - Agora estão esticadas. Parece bom, não?- Ela sorriu relutantemente. Eu não reagiria de forma diferente.- É melhor que fique aqui um tempo. O curativo está malfeito, Pode se soltar._

_- Por... quê? Eu não sei se teria exitado se em seu lugar._

_- E eu não esperaria que tivesse. Não sou um soldado. Deveria ser, mas não sou. E não sou um monstro. Não preciso destruir a vida de mais ninguém. E uma criança não merece ver uma cena horrível como aquela. E... Seria covardia. Você não podia se defender._

_- Não existe lugar para cavalheirismo aqui, não-soldado. Como você pretende explicar sua demora para o superior?_

_- Bom... As pessoas se perdem._

_Ele riu. A menina dormia, com sua cabeça encostada em uma de suas pernas.- Você é maluco, sabia? Se descobrissem que eu fiz algo assim em meu país, eu seria no mínimo considerado espião, e torturado.- Ele falou em baixo tom, para não a acordar. Como ela conseguia dormir numa situação como aquela?_

_- Não penso que na minha situação aconteça algo muito diferente. Mas realmente, não tenho muito a perder._

_- Tem família? Percebi que não usa aliança, mas ela já esteve aí, não? _

_- Tinha._

_- O que aconteceu?_

_- Meu egocentrismo aconteceu. Acha que consegue se levantar apoiando-se em mim?_

_- Talvez. Precisaremos acordá-la então._

_- Não será necessário.- Abaixei-me para que ele a escorregasse em minhas costas. Era leve como uma pena. Tão magra. Não devia se alimentar direito há dias._

De fato, o local onde eles se escondiam não estava longe. Não retirei a farda, o que me rendeu uma perna aleijada por um tiro de M16* e uma carabinada na cabeça. O soldado havia avisado aos outros, mas ainda assim, fui interrogado exaustivamente quando despertei.

_- O que você faz da vida, moço?- A mesma garotinha da floresta entrou na tenda onde eu me encontrava, trazendo uma espécie de sopa. Não parecia muito apetitosa, mas as boas maneiras que me foram ensinadas com tanto fervor por minha mãe diziam que não se deve desagradar ou ofender seu anfitrião em hipótese alguma. Então eu a experimentei. Ela ficava me olhando com seus olhos negros, provavelmente esperando, além da resposta à sua pergunta anterior, algum tipo de complimento pela comida.- Está boa?_

-_ Oh, sim, sim, muito boa.- Ela sorriu.- Do que é feita?_

_- Casulo de bicho da seda. O que vocês comem no seu país? É bem diferente né? Um amigo meu disse que vocês cozinhavam crianças como eu, mas eu não acreditei. Seria nojento, e você é bonzinho. Você tem filhos? É casado né? Tem um anel no seu pescoço com uma coisa escrita dentro. _

_Yuck. Casulo de bicho da seda. E o quê? Comer criancinhas? Ora, então era isso que falavam de nós? Que ultraje. Ah, agora me lembrei de outro motivo pelo qual eu detestava crianças. Muitas perguntas._

_- Você fala demais._

_- Desculpa.- Abaixou a cabeça, mexendo na ponta da trança que segurava seus cabelos também negros. Anna trançava seus cabelos daquele mesmo jeito._

_- Primeiro as apresentações. Meu nome é Yuri Aleksandrovich Kiryanov. Sou ator e músico. Comemos várias coisas diferentes em meu país. E crianças não estão no cardápio, não se preocupe. O resto, você é muito jovem para entender. Sua vez agora._

_- Sou Lü Mai Long, tenho nove anos. Gosto de música! O que você toca? Sou a mais velha dos meus irmãos, você pode me contar tudo, é só explicar direitinho, eu sou inteligente! Que bom que vocês não comem crianças! Eu vou falar pra todo mundo! Eu sabia que eles eram bobos e estavam errados!_

_- Balalaika, Piano e Cello._

_- Bala-o-quê?_

_- Ba-la-lai-ka.- Falei mais devagar, e a fiz repetir para que entendesse._

_- Nunca ouvi falar. Piano! Meu pai tocava piano... Mas ele morreu. Eu toco alguma coisinha.- Ela riu.- E celio... É aquele violino grande que você apoia na perna?_

_Violino grande que se apoia na perna. Não esquecer essa definição tão apurada._

_- Não é um violino. Mas apoio na perna sim... Aliás, na que está machucada agora._

_- Você não me falou da outra coisa._

Ela era insistente. Então acabei contando uma versão curta da história toda, que ela entendeu. É, era inteligente mesmo, e me encurralava sempre.

_- Então, você brigou com a moça que gostava porque você ia ser pai e não queria, e ela foi embora de casa. Daí você veio pra cá. E você acha que ela nunca mais quer ver a sua cara nem pintado de urso?_

_- É, mais ou menos isso._

_- Você é bobo, moço. Se ela gosta de você ela vai te desculpar._

_Oh, a ingenuidade infantil. Como era linda._

_- Não vai não... A gente brigou de verdade._

_- Eu também acho que vai.- Ótimo, marmanjo ouvindo a conversa dos outros atrás da porta.- Mai, sua mãe mandou chamar para o jantar._

_- Sim, senhor John, estou indo! Tchau, foi legal conversar com você.- Ela despediu-se beijando minha testa. Anna fazia a mesma coisa, quando eu estava sentado._

_Estávamos só eu e ele agora._

_- Sinto muito pela sua perna. Quando consegui falar, já tinham disparado. E pelo interrogatório._

_- Não tem o que falar, era de praxe. Conheço as leis do exército. Meu pai é militar, e queria que eu o fosse. Fui treinado para ser, como havia dito. Mas não tinha a menor vontade de entrar em ação. Ficava na área de estratégia. Então, decidiram que eu deveria me tornar homem depois dos... Incidentes em casa._

_- Sua esposa. A situação deve ter sido deveras caótica para você não querer voltar. Sou casado, e temos um filho... Agora ele deve estar com um ano já._

_- Não levo o menor jeito com crianças. Ela sabia disso. Elas atrapalham minha concentração, fazem perguntas inoportunas, gritam, esperneiam... Ela/ele deveria nascer por agora. _

_- É uma época boa, é uma pena que não possa estar com eles. Sabe... Eu era muito irresponsável. Vendo tudo isso aqui, e essas crianças, como a Mai, com suas infâncias interrompidas, tendo de nos ajudar aqui... É assustador, não acha?_

_- Para falar a verdade. Não sei se conseguiria ter acabado com a sua raça principalmente porque ela estava olhando. Hoje, conversando com ela... Não me senti tão incomodado. É, é deveras assustador. Ela deveria estar brincando, dançando, ouvindo música... Se eu fosse o pai dela, nunca a deixaria no meio de um confronto como esse._

Se eu fosse o pai dela. Mas eu não o era. E havia destruído minha única chance de ser algo assim, ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava, até sair daquele inferno tropical e voltar para minha casa. Casa?

Quando cheguei em Moscou, quem me recebeu foi minha irmã, Sonya, com meu sobrinho mais velho, Oleg. Ele contava nove anos, e lembrava muito o pai, meu melhor amigo, Dmitry, a não ser pelos cabelos pretos, herança de nossa família. Eu estava determinado a consertar tudo, na medida do possí vez de irmos diretamente para casa, como eu esperava, houve um contratempo. Ela me explicou que teríamos de buscar minha sobrinha pequena nas aulas de ballet. Muitas coisas haviam mudado enquanto eu estivera fora. Fomos ao Bolshoi. Meu estômago revirou-se. Era certo que iria encará-la novamente, e tão cedo. _Ela poderia estar em São Petersburgo ainda._ _Mas não._

_Ela não usava mais os cabelos escuros. Estavam de um louro claro, que combinava com seu tom de pele. Particularmente, preferia-os pretos. Mas minha opinião pouco importava. Ela estava vestindo um casaco em uma pequenina, que supus ser quem procurávamos. Suas roupinhas eram de um lilás claro, tinha os cabelos de um louro muito claro, presos numa trança embutida, e olhos verdes como esmeralda. Era literalmente um anjo. Ao ver minha irmã, veio correndo o mais rápido que podia, quase tropeçando na neve. Mas faltava algo naquela paisagem. Algo que era mais do que nunca importante para mim._

_- Oleg.- Dirigi minha palavra ao garoto que sentava ao meu lado._

_- O quê?- Ele respondeu olhando para mim curiosamente. Seus olhos tinham o formato exato dos de Sonya._

_- Aquela moça... Ela não tem um filho ou uma fliha, ou algo assim?- Algo assim. Ótimo jeito de se referir a uma criança, estúpido._

_- Ah... É... Não... O bebê nasceu morto... Foi bem triste. Por quê?_

_- Por nada.- Sentia um vazio absurdo dentro de mim. E imaginava o que ela teria sentido. Nunca iria me perdoar. Não agora._

_Ela estava vindo para cá. Não. Volte. É cedo demais. Não posso. Não vou conseguir._

_- Olá Yuri, já faz um tempo.- Ela falou, com sua voz suave, e de certo modo, melancólica.- Vejo que voltou com uma aparência melhor do que eu esperava, fico feliz por isso._

_- Sim.- Sim? Essa é a única resposta que você consegue dar? Idiota, idiota, idiota. - Você... Mudou._

É óbvio que eu havia mudado. Mas sei que por dentro não era isso que ele queria dizer. Só não tinha as palavras certas. Enxergava em seus olhos. Arrependimento. Não, não poderia ser. Suas escolhas eram metodicamente planejadas. Ele não se arrependia. Ou aprendeu, como eu, que as coisas não saem nunca como planejamos. Até mesmo para ele. Pelo menos, de volta talvez ele aprendesse algumas coisas mais. Naquela tarde, quando saíram em direção à mansão Kiryanov, vi claramente Sveta em seu colo. Vi-o acariciar seus cabelos gentilmente. Na época, ponderei se ele merecia de verdade aquela nova chance. Sim, indubitavelmente sim. E não competia a mim dela privá-lo. Havia deixado tal possibilidade para trás há anos.

_Era uma tarde de inverno. Sonya me ligara às pressas: fora contatada da escola das crianças dizendo que Sveta havia se ferido ao cair do balanço na neve, e entrado em crise hemofílica. Ela não poderia sair da reunião em que se encontrava, nem poderia Dmitry. Como madrinha, era meu dever me manifestar. Peguei mais do que prontamente minha parka e o carro, e saí do teatro, em direção ao local. Segundos contavam muito nessas situações._

_- Com licença, estou procurando por Svetlana Kiryanova, vocês ligaram dizendo que algo havia acontecido com ela._

_- Sim, ela se feriu enquanto brincava. Desculpe-me, quem é a senhora?- Ah, ótimo, os protocolos. Malditos fossem os protocolos. Quanto mais tempo demorássemos para ajudá-la, menores as chances dela sobreviver. Gente ignorante. Uma raiva absurda tomava conta de mim._

_- Eu tenho certeza que a senhorita deveria saber que somos tios dela. Desculpe-me pela demora, estava estacionando o carro. E tenho alguns problemas de locomoção.- Uma bengala. Deveria ser de carvalho, com algunds diamanets cravejados. Lembrei-me, havia sido de seu avô. Ele não voltara bem como eu esperava. Arrastava totalmente a perna esquerda. Sentado, não pude perceber.- Por favor, pode nos levar a ela o mais rápido possível? É uma situação delicada._

_A mulher abaixou a cabeça em concordância. Nos guiou pelos corredores do edifício, andando rapidamente. Ele tinha dificuldades para nos acompanhar, eu podia perceber._

_- Apoio?- Estendi meu braço, como ele fazia comigo, quando estivéramos juntos._

_- Obrigado, posso me virar sozinho.- Orgulho. Algumas coisas nunca mudariam._

_Ao chegarmos na enfermaria, a encontramos deitada numa das camas enfileiradas muito próximas umas das outras. Seu irmão estava lá, ao seu lado, como sempre. Oleg era extremamente superprotetor. Aproximei-me um pouco. Ela estava febril, e pouco consciente. O sangramento em seu joelho e nas palmas de suas mãos não haviam nem sequer começado a cicatrizar. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, Yuri já estava confortando o jovenzinho aflito._

_- Volte para a aula, menino inteligente, sua irmã vai ficar bem.- Ele disse, batendo de leve na cabeça do menino, que correu para fora do local.- E não corra! Ou vai cair também!- Gritou, inclinando seu corpo para trás._

_- Yuri! Não grite! Você quer atrapalhar o andar inteiro? Mas que coisa!- Falei, puxando-o para a posição reta pelo casaco. As enfermeiras riram da cena. _

_- Tio Yuri, tia Anna...- Sveta falou baixo, e nos dirigimos rapidamente para perto dela.- São vocês?_

_- Sim, estamos aqui, vamos te levar pra outro lugar agora tá?- Ele falou antes que eu pudesse ter aberto a boca. Cuidadosamente, a peguei nos braços, e nos dirigimos para fora. Ele andava cada vez mais devagar. Iria me atrapalhar. Droga._

_- Yuri. Fique aí. Eu a levarei para o hospital. Você só vai nos atrasar.- A frieza com que a sentença saiu foi demais até para mim. A realidade é que vê-lo ofegante daquele modo era muito._

_- Vá logo então.- Ele respondeu, o incômodo visível em seus olhos._

_- Tio Yuri...- Ela sussurou, com os olhos entreabertos._

_- Ele já vem.- Dois meses.Tão pouco tempo juntos e ela já tinha se ligado desse modo a ele. Era invejável.- Shh..._

_Deitei-a no banco de trás de meu carro, e dirigi o mais rápido que podia. Voaria, se possível fosse. Poucos minutos depois de ter estacionado o carro, ele se apresentou também. Nevava._

_- Tome.- Ele retirou seu casaco. Iria congelar.- Não me olhe desse jeito. Tem que enrolá-la e protegê-la bem do frio, ou a febre irá piorar. Logo entraremos na calefação. Quer que a carregue?_

_- Não. Eu posso perfeitamente cuidar dela. Mas já que está aqui, vamos logo com isso.- Ele se afastou. Doía em mim ser dura daquele modo, mas ele não aguentava consigo mesmo. Imagine carregá-la também, pelo amor de Deus._

_Ao entrarmos, fomos prontamente atendidos. Tinha um ex colega de escola, e pai de um dos melhores amigos de Sveta que trabalhava no local, e tratou de conversar com um de seus colegas, que nos ajudou. Pediu que esperássemos na sala dedicada à seção da pediatria, onde nos sentamos um ao lado do outro._

Era a primeira vez em anos que ficávamos a sós desde... tudo. Ele tinha se deixado cair na desconfortável cadeira, num golpe de visível exaustão e dor. Não era capaz de dobrar a perna aleijada propriamente. Era um membro morto. Mas meus pensamentos não se concentravam no estado dele, e sim, no de Lana. Demoravam muito para nos dar notícias de algo. Minutos pareciam uma eternidade. Ele também estava substancialmente nervoso. Sua perna funcional não parava de balançar. E estávamos quietos. Silêncio irrtante. Nenhum de nós conseguia dirigir uma só palavra ao outro. Sequer olhar-nos. Lembro-me de ter levantado pra pegar um copo d'água. Ele continuava ali, imóvel, fitando o chão com seus olhos cor de cascalho. Trouxe-lhe um também, ao que ele aceitou dirigindo a mim um sorriso desconcertado.

_- Não tem mais aulas hoje?- Ele me perguntou. Trabalho, sempre um assunto seguro. Nada pessoal. Bem ao estilo do meu digníssimo ex-marido._

_- As cancelei. Achei que fosse demorar mesmo. E o senhor, não tem nada mais útil a fazer a ficar esperando notícias de uma criança irritante? Compor algo, por exemplo?- Prooquei, intencionalmente. Precisava ver até aonde o surto altruísta dele chegaria._

_- Na verdade, tenho uma série de compromissos muito importantes. Depois da escola, Sveta e eu tocaríamos piano, e depois eu a ensinaria para que servem as peças de xadrez. Depois, contaria-lhe uma história, jantaríamos com seus pais, e dormiríamos. Enquanto ela tomasse banho, eu ajudaria Oleg com as lições de casa, para não ficar sem fazer nada. Quando ela dormisse, talvez eu começasse a compor algo. Por enquanto, não tenho tido inspiração. Como a senhora pode ver, nenhum desses compromissos poderá ser cumprido, salvo se minha companheirinha sair ilesa dessa._

_Minha companheirinha. Era isso que meus ouvidos haviam registrado. Meu Deus. Senti todo o sangue me fugir do rosto naquele momento. Nunca pensei que iria ouvir algo desse naipe, principalmente em se tratando dele. "Ela vai ficar bem... Tem que ficar." Encostei quase que inconscientemente minha cabeça em seu ombro. Como sentia falta disso. Ele retribuiu, roçando sua bochecha em meus cabelos. Que coisa. Por mais que tentasse me afastar, não conseguia. Penso que ele sentia o mesmo. É tão melhor quando estamos próximos._

_Aquele momento, que pareceu durar horas, foi quebrado quando o médico que se encarregou da pequenina veio nos falar. Nos recompusemos imediatamente. Levantei de sopetão, o que ele teria feito, não fosse a perna ruim._

_- Podem ficar tranquilos, a filha de vocês está bem._

_- Graças a Deus.- Suspiramos em alívio.- Contudo, não temos a alegria de dizer que é nossa filha, apenas nossa sobrinha.- Ele corrigiu prontamente._

_Infelizmente..._

_- Entendo. Ela está dormindo, mas se quiserem vê-la posso levá-los._

_- Por favor.- Ele respondeu.- Vamos?- Ofereceu-me o braço para apoio. Aceitei, não deixando qualquer peso que fosse sobre ele._

_Ela dormia como um anjo. Havia sido administrado nela a proteína que lhe faltava, o fator VIII, bem como um sedativo. Os ferimentos foram enfaixados para evitar que piorassem, e o sedativo servia para evitar que ela se mexesse, ou se assustasse. Achei desnecessário. Sentamo-nos cada um de um lado da cama branca. Quando ela acordasse, não se sentiria sozinha. _

_- Você pode deixar que eu me explique?- De novo com aquela história._

_- Yuri, não agora, não aqui, não agora._

_- Quando então? Quando estivermos velhos e carcomidos... Quando não pudermos mais tentar nada?- Tentar, o que ele queria tentar? Agora seria inútil._

_- Tentar, o que você quer tentar? Está meio tarde para isso, não acha? Nem que eu quisesse, eu poderia, aliás. Meu corpo não aguentaria. E a primeira vez já foi traumática o suficiente. Sabia... Que não tinha ninguém além da minha mãe para segurar minha mão, ou me dizer palavras de apoio?- Desviei-me de seu olhar._

_- Eu... Eu sinto muito. Se eu pudesse eu lhe mostraria como não passou um dia sem que eu me arrependesse. Mas não sei se conseguiria.- Lágrimas. Ele não gostava de chorar perto de mim. Perto de ninguém, na realidade. Ele segurou minha mão._

_- Cuide... Cuide da Sveta como se fosse sua própria filha. Quer dizer... continue a cuidar. Você já me provou que consegue mudar. Já é um grande passo.- Libertei-me de seu aperto de mão.- Quanto a nós... Talvez seja melhor que continuemos apenas como amigos. Será menos desgaste._

- _Talvez você esteja certa.- Não... era a resposta que eu esperava. Mas foi a que pedi, tratando-o daquele jeito frio e rude toda a tarde. Quando ele só queria ajudar e se aproximar. _

_- Mamãe, papai?- Ela entreabriu os olhinhos. Como eu queria que pudesse ser verdade._

Ela saiu mais rápido que esperávamos, e logo voltou a dançar e a aprender os truques de xadrez. Mais de uma vez ela me encurralou, perguntando porque eu não me casava com seu tio amado, que a deixava brincar com o piano. Atendendo a seus pedidos, passei a ajudá-lo a recobrar os movimentos da perna morta, ao que ele respondeu surpreendentemente bem. Em um ano, já andava por algumas horas sem a bengala, e podia tocar de novo seu instrumento preferido, para que eu pudesse acompanhar dançando. O Carnaval dos Animais. O Cisne. Havia uma coreografia linda, e feita exatamente para esse movimento.

Nossa alegria durou mais dois anos, quando descobriram do incidente durante a guerra. Ele foi declarado traidor, e condenado ao exílio. Inicialmnte, pena a ser cumprida na Sibéria. Seria inútil, ele conhecia a prisão como a palma de sua mão, tinha estudado toda a planta quando criança. A decisão foi então por mandá-lo embora do país. Jogá-lo em algum lugar qualquer, para que ele se virasse.

_- Tio... O que é exílio?- Sveta estava na época das perguntas. Engoli em seco, mas ele respondeu naturalmente._

_- É quando temos que viajar para bem longe, por bastante tempo... Mas eu vou voltar, e a primeira coisa que vou fazer, vai ser vir te ver... A você e à tia Anna, é uma promessa. Tudo bem?_

_- Tá._

Dei-lhe o casaco que hoje Aaron usa. Era uma maneira de lembrar-se de mim. _Os estrangeiros não são ruins Anna. Existem pessoas boas e ruins em todos os lugares. Tem muita gente boa presa por aqui. Você vai ajudá-los, não vai?_

Ah Yuri... Você não se cansa de me dar trabalho. _Volte logo._

_Boa Noite._


End file.
